


Bleeding Heart

by animewriter



Series: super son [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting hit by a bus as a result of a ghoast fight Danny is serriously injured and coughing up blood.. but what if its something more than just the car crash?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny dodged an oncoming blast as he coughed in his gloved hand. "Damn I must be coming down with a cold." He thought wirily. Figures as much. He was awoken from his thoughts by a punch and the cracking of his ribs. "Ouch" he said as he tried to grit back the pain. Soon he felt himself being thrown in front of a nearby oncoming bus he tried to go intangible but instead found himself going into a coughing fit as he collided with the bus. The bus driver never knew what hit him one minute he was driving the next there was a crunch. He abruptly stopped the bus and nearly panicked by the sight he saw. There laid sprawled In a bloody mess was Danny Fenton in his human form.

Everyone looked out their windows and cars stopped to get a better look at the scene. To the bus drivers surprise the boy sat up groaning. How was the boy even able to sit up.. he should be unconscious!

Danny looked over and could barely register his two friends hurrying over to him as they pushed through the crowd. "Danny are you ok?" Sam asked concerned. "Other than feeling like I got hit by a truck id say I feel ok." He replied briskly. He moved to shakily get up but found that he he couldn't move his leg. "Well that's just perfect." He muttered as the driver called 911.

"It could be worse." Tucker supplied as Sam elbowed him. Danny was about to retort when he felt the oncoming coughs. Everyone gasped as the coughes turned into retches and he found himself coughing up pools of blood before he passed out from the pain.

House stood in front of the coffee machine whistling innocnetly as Wilson came up and filled himslef a cup a he started to drink it he looked at house with suspiton. "What are you up to now?" he asked sighing. "Why would you assume i am up to anything?" he asked with an innocnet air as Wilson contined ot drink his coffee. however suddnetly he felt an uncomfortable feeling arise inside and he rushed to the bathroom. House looked down at the liquidfyed laxatives in his hands and smirked. "Oh laxatives you will always brign me joy." he howver stopped smirking when he heard the familure click of high heels draw near. "Ah Cuddy what do you have for me today?" he asked pompusly.

"Well if you are through poisioning our coffee supply i have a case for you." she said tight lipped as she handed him the casefile. he scanned it over and frowned. "A run over kid?" he asked incrediously. "Boring wont do it." he said handind the file back to Cuddy who shoved it back. "the kid is coughing up blood!" she insisted. "He was hit b a freaking bus what do you think is going to happen?! he probably has internal bleading." he said trying to shoo him away. however Cuddy stayed firm. "Other than a few broekn bones, a prain and a few stitches he is fine. he has no internal bleeding." cuddy intercepted. HOuse took the case file and looked it over and saw the name. "YOU are just having me do this becuse the parents are famous crackpots arent you.. oh and that its a kid." he smirked but began to study it.

"So you will take it?" cuddy asked flatly. house absentmindedly nodded. "Yea i will dont get your panties in a bunch." he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase and Cameron walked into the Fenton kids room to find him asleep while a a goth girl and three other people which could only be his family looked at him with worry. "I still don't know how he managed to get hit by a bus." Maddie said tearfully. Jazz rolled her eyes. "Mom Danny is and always has been a total space cadet and a clumsy one at that. I theroize that he inheritated it from dad." She said stiffly. "Ah proof that he is in fact my son." Jack said smiling as Maddie sent him a glare. Jack only shrugged. "What can i say? they both inherited your good loooking genes. Makes me wonder sometimes." he said sheepishly. "For the last time Jack our kids are not clones deriving from my DNA." Maddie said face planting into her palms.

Chase cleared his throat to make their presiance known. they all turned to look at him expectantly. "Hello my name is Cr. Chase and this is Dr. Cameron. We are two of the doctors that will be working on helping your son." he said carefully. "Are you the head doctor?" Jazz asked Chase who only laughed. "God no." he said chuckling. "That would be House." he replied.

"well where is he?" Sam asked speaking up for the first time. Cameron looked to Chase nerovusly. "He is um.. preocupied for the moment." she siad finally.

Wilson sat in front of a young kid checking his pulse as he tried to drown out his friend Houses complaining. " So now i have to find a new janitor to do my paper work for me." he whined. "why don't you go complain to your cuddy about it.. she is the one who forbid the janitor not me. I could care less." Wilson siad rolling his eyes. "Because oh smart one. I am supsoed to be down in pediatrics taking care of road kill.. which by the way i need you to do some cancer tests on him." he added as an after thought. Wilson looked up and eyed him. "WHy are you giving a kid who was hit by a bus those types of tests?" he demanded.

"I don't know maybe because i think it would be fun." House said as he played with Wilsons equipment. "Or maybe becuse I have a valid reason and I dont feel like sharing becuse I am kinda selfish that way." he added slyly.

"For some odd reason I dont find that smile of yours comforting." wilson said suspitously.

Chase checked Dannys vitals and temperture as Cameron got his medical history. "So has Danny been acting off before the acident anything that would send alarm?" she questioned. both parents shrugged. "We honestly don't see much of Danny anymore. He is always out and about with his freinds." maddie confessed.

"I honestly haven't noticed much." Sam confessed. "Hold on let me ask Tucker." she said as she dialed her specialezed video cell. a moment later a miniture version of Tuck appeared on the screen. "Hello?" he said sleepily. "hey Tuck has danny been looking sickor acting off lately?" she questioned. he looked up in thought. "Well he has been looking a little more paler than a gh.. er well than normal." he said toughtfully. "OH and he was coughing the other night. When we were um... playing video games." he said nervously. "why you ask? i thought Danny was just in because of the injuries."

"I dont really know Tuck.. when can you come down?" sam asked changing topics. " eh I will be ther in a few hours. chillz till laters dude." he said before signing off.

Cameron wrote down the inofrmation that she had gathered from the other friend while Chase continued to check Danny over. suddnetly a graon escaped Dannys lips as he slwoly opened his eyes. "Why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?" he moaed as he held his side. "Thats becuse you did.. well it was a bus actually but you got the general idea." Chase said offering a sympathec smile. "what do you last remember?" he prodded. Danny rubbed his eyes as he tried to remember. "Um i was fighting someone i think." he said slowly. A kid at school?" chase proded. "Um i dont know maybe." Danny said wirily. "I cant really remember much of anything." he confessed.

"Whats your name?" Chase asked.

Danny Fenton

where do you live?

Amity park

Siblings?

one?

who was the first president of the usa?

Lincon?

Chase looked at him carefully. "Ether you are really bad at history or you are suffering from amnesia.. You are bad at histroy right?" he asked plantively. Danny tapped his head in thought.. "Nooo i think i am decent." he iaid with a wayward smile. "or maybe i just fail at school in general.." he said to himself in wonder.

"Do you have a headach at all feel any dizzyness or nausia?" Chase questioned.

"Um yea but i don't have a headache." Danny said slowly. "It's not the worst i have been through i am sure." Chase gave him a weird look at that. Well at least we know you are sick.. you have a tempeture of 88." he stated flately. Danny nodded in agreement. "Yea thats high for me ushally its only 75 degrees." he said pleasntly. "thats like..13 degrees higher." He looked down and noticed the casts and wrappins arround him and strred at them as if wondering why they were there and frowned but after a monet he brushed it off andturned to chase smiling once more. "So when is lunch?" He asked found it slightly odd that Danny was being this content even happy when he was in the condition he was and made a mental note to telll house about it and the boys odd temperture later.


	3. Chapter 3

House leaned on his cane as He starred at a poster size picuture of cuddy. She was smiling at something and holding a coffee cup in only her nightgown. "HOuse.. I thought i told you to throw that away." Cuddy said glaring but House ignored her and continued to look at it as if it was a masterpieice. "why would i throw away a picture like this it holds memories." he said playfully. "Its the first picture i took of you after we became engaged." he pointed out. "Don't remind me Greg." she said groaning. "Now onto more important matters shouldnt you beactually meeting the boy." she reminded.

"Oh i thought i would let my team take this one.. a case on their own with out me to hold their hand might be good for them." He said offhandedly as he hid the picture under his desk. "House pediatrics now!" Cuddy ordered. "Yes mummy." House responded in mock shame. he turned to leave but stopped for a moment. "If you decided to destry that picuture you should know i have multiple coppies." he added quickly before he left.

Jazz, Sam and Tucker watched Danny sleep with worry. "He sure has been sleeping alot since he got here." sam commented worriedly/ "Is that normal for a person who was hit by a buss?" Jazz shook her head. "No not really..i mean ushally they either go into acomma or are in too much pain to sleep.. unless they are on some kind of medication that makes them sleep which... he isnt."

"I am starting to think there is something wrong with him."Sam whispered fearfully. "Its entierably possable Danny has always been good at hiding things like being sick." Tucker replied.

House entered with a mischevious smile as he leaned on his cane. he stood there studying the occupants in the room. "Let me guess...Over protective and busy body older sister." he said pointing to Jazz. "Techno geek freind with no hope of a love life." he said to tucker who winced. "goth friend who wishes to be in roadkills pants and ohh the boy sleeping must be road kill!" he said with faux enthusiasim. "And you are let me guess Satan?" Sam asked scowling. "ooh close but so far off. Im actually His son." Foreman entered with the other two who looked at their boss with exasperation. "I thought Cuddy told you to actually be nice to these people." Foreman reminded eyes rasised. "soo sorry but you know i dont listen to authority well." he reminded as he limped over to the boy who laid sleeping soundly with a blank expression on his face.

House lifted his cnae and began to poke the slumbering boy. "Hey road kill wake up!" he ordered. "Rise and shine !" he yelled into the boys ear. Danny with out even thinking grabbed Houses cane and weakly shoved him off. House fell back momentarly surprised. "OK well that wasnt very nice" he said gruffly as he gently got up and looked at a still sleeping boy. "danny is very hard to wake up." Jazz said flately. "besides shouldn't you let him sleep he is hurt." she reminded the doctor. "Oh so thats why he is here.. i thought we were having a sleep over." he siad in mock surprise. Just than a moan excaped Dannys lips as he clenched his stomach in pain. Cameron and chase hurried forward to see what was wrong. "danny we need you to wake up and tell us what is wrong." Chase requested. "I hurt." he moaned.

"yes i can see that." House said immpaintantly.. "But what hurts?" he demanded. "Everything." Danny moaned as he leaned over his bed and he doubled over coughing as red liquid spewed out of his mouth. House looked on "Yea that is blood alright but broken bones shouldn't be causing this esspecially if its in his leg... Laddies and gentleman we have a medical mystery!" he procalimed giddily before he left the room causing everyone to glare at him.

Danny who had manged to stop coughing delutionally waved goodbye to the doctor. "By sir!" he called to the doctor as he left. He weakly turned to Sam and tucker giving a grotesque smile as blood still dripped from his quivering mouth. "He seems nice." Danny commented lightly before coughing again.

House and his team looked at the board where the syntomes were listed. He looked thoughtfully at it as he twirled his marker. "Anyone care to tell me why roadkill is puking blood and being really nice at that?" He aksed his team members. Forman however was not amused. "I still say this is a waste of our time! He was hit by a freaking bus! The tests for internal damage were probably just fluked or misread!" He insisted.

"that is a posabilty.. than again its also a possability that I i am out of cuddys league." House said glaring at the board. "while the last one is highly true... i can't say i have much faith In formanes theorys." he dryly confessed. "Now back to the cool syntomes." He said bringing their attention back to the board. they all stared at the board blankly. "Come one people if i dont save the kid from a horrable untimely death I will lose my upcomming marrage not to mention hot sex for a year so... with my balls at stake you all have no choice but to solve this." he said as he studdied the board again. "Autoimmune?" Cameron said breaking the uncomortable silence. "Maybe its the beginings of lung cancer." Forman supplied boredly. " What about the weird mood thing and delusional or spacyness than?" Chase demanded convinced that they were immportant syntomes. "well since you are all indesisive and currently doing squat why dont you all go run tests best on your theorys. If anything new comes up let me know." He siad dismising them with a wave of his cane. "First person who gets it right gets a cookie." he called out smirking.

Danny sat up in his bed playing solitary with himself as His parnets sat in the room looking over at him worriedly. They had now been at the hospital for three days now and while his bones have been healing nicely to the point where he only needed a walking cast his strange coughing and moods have only gotten worse. They never knew what mood he was going ot be in. Right now though he seemed content enough as he sat hunched over his cards with a furrow in his brow. "OH shit.. I just lost again." he muttered. "OH well." he sighed as he began to shuffle his cards. "How are you feeling Danny?" His mother asked carefully but Danny continued to stare at his cards intent on shuffling them.. Sighing she got up and kissed the top of his head. He looked up and and seemed surprised to see her there for a moment but smiled none the less offering the cards to her. "Want to play?" he asked sweetly.

Jazz and her brothers two freinds sat thoughtfully outside the hospital. "Do you think it has something to do with ghoasts?" Tucker asked. "I wouldnt put it past Vlad.." WHat give him a bug to make him ubber nice and goody two shoe to all? highly doubt it Tuck." Sam Scoffed. Jazz rolled her eyes. "WHy does everyone arround me alwyas assume that when something bad happens a ghoast is involved?" she asked no one in particular. "I am telling you guys this is a normal humn sicknesss or disease!" she insted surely. "Ya while i am inclined ot agree with you there Jazz i just hope it is something Curable." Sam muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson polietly knocked on Dannys door only to have it opened by Mrs. Fenton. Smoothly he walked in and smiled at everyone. Everyone except for danny smiled half heartedly back. Danny was too busy stewing on his bed to even care. "My name Is Dr. Wilson, House asked me to do a couple tests." he informed them. "What kinda tests?" Danny asked impaitantly. "I have places i have to be you know!"

"Danny for the last time you cant go back home till you are all better!"Maddie scoulded the boy. "Im sorry Dr. Wilson for Dannys behaviour he gets like this when he isnt feeling well." SHe said appalogetically. "its ok mrs Fenton as to what test we are going to do well, they are test his cell counts as well as to see if there are any tumours." He said slowly. The fentons tensed at his answer. "You cant serriously think our son has cancer do you?" Jack demanded. The others looked at him demnding to know as well. "Oh jeeze guys the guy is a doctor Im sure he wouldnt just waste his time doing stupid tests for no reason." Danny pointed out as he held his stomach and griminced. Jazz seeing he was in pain began to rub his back whispering comforting words.

Wilson pityed the boy but knew that he had to get the tests out of the way. He took the needle he had and began to rpeapre it to draw soem blood. "My i see an arm?" he asked gently as Danny complied and held his left one out. After Wilson was finnished with that he pocketed his sample. "One of Houses team members wil be here to take Danny in for a body scan in an hour. Would you like me to ask the nurse to bring in some medication ot help with the pain?" Maddie nodded in response as she smoothed out her sons sweat drenched hair. "That would be wonderful." She murmered.

Meanwhile in wisconsin.

Vlad starred in at his spy cam sneering. "So daniel is sick i see... how tragic. I wonder how i can use this to my advantage." he said thougtfully before he picked up his cell and dialed a number. "Hello child protection? i would like to report a case of child neglect.. hmm yes the name? Daniel Fenton."

House and Forman sat behind the glass window as they observed from down below. Chase and Cameron were helping the boy out of his wheel chair and onto the table. Danny seemed nervous at being in the inclosed space and Cameron saw it. "Don't worry it wont take long." She assured. He nodded swallowing. He closed his eyes as the slab went into the machine.

"So do you have any idea as to what it is yet?" Forman prodded but House only smiled knowingly."If i were to tell you it wouldnt be any fun now would it?" House asked teasingly. "Let me ask you this than... Whatever you think it is he has is it cureable?" House nodded absentmindedly. "If i am correct that is but as of now I am only 40 percent sure..." he addmited.

later that day House and his team stood in a lab as he sat there drinking some energy drink as wilson looked over the tests. "..Both his red and white cell counts are alarmingly low." Wilson said concerned. "He just might have cancer... but i found no tummors in him from the other tests.." He siad perplexed."Unless its the eary stages of one but even than his body shouldnt be reacting this way." he said as he looked at the cells. "Autoimune." cameron sang out. House looked up in tought before he grabbed a black marker and began to write on the window all the Symptoms that the boy is so far known to have and smiled wide. "Lupis its actually lupis...." he said bemused. "But thats not all is it.." he added pondering. "CHase go and see what shots the boy has had and give me a call as soon as you find out."He ordered Chase who nodded and hurried out the door.

About 10 minutes later House got a call from chase infroming him of what he had learned. "Well ask if he has had his tb shots and if so how long ago." pause.."6 years ago? Ok what no wait for me." he said hanging up. "follow me you lap dogs." he said immpaitnatly. a few minutes later they arrived on the pedriatics floor. With a small triumphant smile he hobbled into the room where Danny was once again sleeping his long hair fell over his blue eyes as he frowned. His mother sat by his side rubbing his belly in circles as the boy snored away. "COngrats we know what is wrong with your son." House said as he entred the room. Jazz the only other person in the room looked up in hope as did Mrs fenton. "IS it cancer?"She asked nervously. "NO its better your son has a double dose ofautoimmune which we belive maybe lupis which resulted in him contracting Tuberculosis." He informed them as they gasped. "Lupis isnt curable..." Jazz said fearfully. "what about his strange mood swings?" Maddied asked.

"That is easy..becuse his body is raging a civil war with other parts of the body diffrent parts of the body are starting ot go haywire and tha tincludes th endorphins and his brain.. honestly i am surprised he hasn't had a se...." House was interupted by a gurgling cry from danny. the docotrs and mother and sister all turned ot him as he began to convulse and seizure. Jazz and her mom backed away as the doctors cleared the area arround danny. Cameron opened up his shirt and a pillow under dannys convusling body. they than proceeded to turn him on his side to help him breath better. finally after 4 minutes the sieizure subsided and Danny went slack. "is he going ot be ok?" Jazz asked nervously. "That was a bad one but dont worry its over now."Cameron soothed. "Well that was enligtingly. Cameron I am leaving you in charge as to finding out if this is really lupis.. or some other kind. "Chase tomorrow I want you to give him a TB test you and foreman are to treat that when it comes out posative. " he instruced. "What aobut you?" Forman demanded as House brought out his game system. "I am going to sit here and make sure he is ok when he wakes up and Cuddy doesnt find me." He informed them as he made himslef comfortable on te couch. His team mates rolled their eyes but went to work at once.


	5. Chapter 5

House sat on the chair playing his video game intently as the boy continued to sleep. His parents and freinds had gone off to get a rest about an hour ago so it was just him in there with Danny. The boy had been out for about 2 hours now. He heard a rustle of sheets and glanced over at the bed and saw Danny was awake and now starring at House with a curious look on his face. "Hey kiddo." He said offhandedly not looking up from his game system. "ah..hey." Danny said not taking his eyes off him. "Who are you?" he asked confused as to why House was in his room. House looked up from his game and frowned the boy had already been here a week and should know his name by now. "Im your Doctor. Dr. House." he reminded him. "Oh... ok." He said as he streached and got up wincing slightly. "And where do you think you are going may i ask?"House demanded. "The bathroom." Danny answered curtly as he hobbled over to the bathroom and closed the door locking it. he looked arround to asses his situation. he saw a window and opened it looking out. there was a lower roof that one could easily jump out of. He left the window open and grinned. "Going ghoast!" he said under his breath as he changed forms and phased through the ceiling. He didnt know how long he was there but he had to get out of there who knew what shape Amity was in.

House stood impaitantly outside the door it had been 10 minutes now. there was no way a kid would have to go this bad. sighing he beeped his team in. "COuld one of you open this door?" He asked no one in particular. "I would also like you to bring me the idiot who installed the lock in this bathroom." he added as forman picked the lock and opend the door. they all looked inside adn found it open with the wind blowing leaves in through the open window. "Ah perfect we have a very sick and emotionally imballanced teen on the lose." House said as he smacked Chase with the cane. "Ow why did you smack me?" Chase demanded as he rubbed his leg where the cane had hit him. "Becuse Chase.. you are the scape goat." House said simply. "Now any ideas where he could of gone?" he said changing subjects.

"home?"

"friends house?"

"away from you?" that was a still angry Chase.

"All good Ideas."HOuse said absentmindedly. "Now go find him before i fire all of you." he ordered. He turned and starred out the window in thought you cant have gone far. your too weak..." Just than he saw a familure looking boy hobble through a nearbye bush not even a half a mile away. "Checkmate." he said at last.

Danny tried to fly away but found he didnt have the stregth to even do that. Giving up on that he lowered himself to the ground making sure no one noticed and began to walk towards the park where he could think things through. He sat down ontop of a bench and lowered his head and began to cry. He never felt so much pain nor felt so helpless. He hated it. "I feel like i am going to die. I hurt so much." he wailed into his hands.

"Thats what being sick feels like kid." a voice said sarcastically. Danny quickly lifted his head and wiped his tears. there in front of him stood Dr. House. "What are you doing here?" he asked frowning. "I noticed it was a nice day so I thought i'd skip work for a bit and go to the park." House said nachalantly as he sat down beside the kid. "What are you doing here?" Danny looked at him incrediously.. surely he cant be serrious. "I was.. doing that too." he said at last not wanting to admit he was too weak to even escape. "Ah. I see. A real rebel." House said nodding. He knew the boy was lying but didnt push it. "Well i think I am going to go get some coffee want something?" House asked expectantly. "I have no money on me." Danny stated. "I am the head of diagnostics if you are so worried about money I will include it in your hospital bill." He snorted as he tapped his cane expectantly. "Well?"

Danny looked up at him speechlessly. "I cant really walk right now." He admited. At this house silently turned arround and walked over to his car and pulled out a wheelchair. He had honestly figured the boy would be too weak and grabbed this on his way out. he rolled it over to te boy and helped him into it. "And now... you can move." he said giving the chair a slight nudge. "Come on starbucks is only arround the corner."

An hour later House's team mates still had seen no sign of Danny and they were begining to get nervous and his family and freinds were freaking out. "It must be ghoast!" Jack accused. "Well how long has he been gone?" Sam asked trying to think about the possable places he could be. "At least an hour." Cameron confessed. "An hour! he could be anywhereF!" maddie explained.

"No I disagree I think that the remake of bad moon rising done by rasputina was just as good if not better as the origional." Danny argued as he took another sip of his frapacino. "Its all about the classics Danny." House insisted as he eyed the young woman pushing the boy. She was wearing a short mini skirt and a reaviling tube top. They entered the hospital still continueing their good natured debate. WIlson spotting them sighed and hurried over. "House where were you two? The hospital has been looking all over for this kid!"

"We were at that muisc exibt thats being held and than we went and got coffee." House responded not feeling guilty in the least. "Who is that?" Wilson asked pointing to the girl pushing danny. "I am Molly." The girl said giggling. "I am here to help push this poor boy and go on a date with a James Wilson. House told me he was really smexy."

"House... must you prosist with this shanagin?"He asked annoyed. "Molly thinks she might have cancer maybe you should go examin her." House said smirking. "Molly.. how old are you?" WIlson asked weakly. "IM 23" T_T....... "I am not going out with her." Wilson stated flatly. "Now go return Danny back to his room his parents are freaking out." he said grabbing Dannys wheel chair and pushing him towards the elevater himself. "Sorry I tried Molly." He said patting the girl before he too followed them in. Danny looked up at House as they waited for the elevator to reach its destination. "Thanks Greg. I really appreaciated that." He said with a half hearted smile. "No problem kid." he said as he gave the kid a salute. "Just promise me that you will let me know when you need to get out." he added causing Danny to blush.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny sat up against some pillows wincing as he tried to forget the pain he was feelings. He gingerly picked up the model spaceship was currently tinkering with as Jazz checked over his homework. House walked in and plopped himself down in a seat and humched down. Both siblings looked up at him curiously. "Cuddy wants me to look at dress patters for the wedding." HE said simply. Danny silently went back to his model as Jazz stared at the doctor dubiously. "While i think it is unhealthy how much you avoid your soon to be wife i must ask..WHy here?" Jazz demanded. "Because the Morgue is being used." House replied. "Sides I neededed to retake your brothers blood samples.. someone must of spilt somethign on them they were all green." He said off handedly. Jazz nearly gagged up the water she had been drinking when he said that. Danny looked blankly over at Jazz but said nothing and contined to stare at his rocket . "Danny I think we should tell him..." Jazz said pointedly not noticing that danny was no longer paying attention and lost to the world.

"Tell me what?" House asked curiously even though he already suspected something was up and had for some time now. "That... he is a ghoast?" he asked humerously. Jazz gasped. "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" she asked surprised. She was so loud she awoke Danny who had pratically asleep. "Ghoast where?" He asked groggily his eyes flashing green as he started to get up but Jazz firmly pushed him back on the bed. "There are no ghoasts Danny. Go back to sleep." Jazz ordered firmly realizing that she had woken danny up. She fixed his pillows so that he would be more comfortable. Danny mumbled something about not sleeping but laid his head his head down none the less. HE fell asleep still clutching tightly to his toy spaceship. Jazz smoothed his hair out and sighed. "Look doctor I am going to tell you something that cant leave this room." She said quietly. "I assure you that at most I will tell my teammates if it helps or may pertain to the case."House assured. Jazz nodded and found herself trusting this doctor. She took a breath before she told him the story of the accident and what came to follow after.

House sat in front of his computer looking up news on Danny Phantom and even some archives on the Fentons. "Hmm this kid has guts." He said smirking. "I was right ... he is self rightous."

Jazz looked down at her brother whose slumbering face was contored in pain. She hoped she had made a wise choice in sharring Dannys secret with this man. it was clear to Jazz that this man was no fool and woulda probably figured it on his own though. "He is asleep I see." Maddie said softly. Jazz nodded not even looking up. It pained them all to see Danny like this. Maddie found it particularly painful. Here her baby laid in pain and she could do nothing about it.

A door was forced open nearly casuing the two to jump. They turned arround expecting to see either jack or one of danny's friends what they saw however was a stern looking old laddy and two officers. "Maddie Fenton I am afraid you will have to vacate the room for a while." the lady informed her stiffly. "excuse me?" Maddie asked confused. "You and your husband are under suspition for child abuse and Neglect your husband in particular." one of the officers added. "we need to question your children and have them examined." added the other.

"Danny is unwell! i cannot allow this." Maddie steemed. "We arent asking for permission." and officer said boredly as he led her out the door. Jazz glared at them distastfully. "What is the meaning of this? My parents havent done anything least of all to us." Jazz insisted in a low voice still trying to not wake up her brother. "Facts state otherwise." an officer said coldly.

"facts what facts?!?"

"Facts.. like the fact that both you and your brother have came to school with bruises,broken bones or worse didnt come at all. Facts like your parents are always leaving you two alone as they do their eccentric job." th eldest officer said curtly. "DOnt worry dear we are here to help you and your brother there is nothing to fear." The old lady assured.

"We don't fear anything.. and for your information Mom and Dad have never laid a hand on us!" Jazz seethed.

"Think of your brother." The social worker cautioned. "If you love him you will tell us the truth after all he seems to be getting the brunt end of the stick." this caused her to shake with anger. how dare these people waltz in like this! "My parents maybe a little odd but they would never harm or neglect us in anyway." Jazz repeated. Just than Danny began to whimper in his sleep obviously having a nightmare of some sorts. Jazz turned her back to them and started to comfort her little brother. Maddie heard her sons plantive cries and opend the door running ot her son only to be stopped by the two officerrs. "Mrs. Fenton we havent given you permision to come in just yet."

"My baby needs me let me go!" maddie said shoving them off her. She leaned over Danny and started to smooth his hair out cooing to him as whimpering finally stopped and he smiled slightly as he lifted a hand and grabbed his moms. She smiled warmly down at her son for a moment before glaring at the social worker. " I will be taking this to court if you dont leave right now." She warned with a deathly glare. the three nodded. "Of course." the social worker said nodding. "Just remember that until this case is over your husband is not aloud to be alone with your son or daughter." She informed Maddie. "It is clear you love your son... which leads me to consider that the origional report was correct that your husband is the main cause." she said as ashe and the two police officers left.

Maddie began to cry as she squeezed her son's hand with one and held on tightly to Jazz with the other. Jazz tried to smile reasringly but she herself was feeling confused and scared.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny woke up feeling extreamly nautous. He moaned and held his stomach. Cameron who was in the room saw this and grabbed a bucket. Not a moment later bile made its way up and flowed into thee conatainer. Cameron rubbed soothing circles on the boys back as he continued to heave. Finally after a few minutes the once empty bucket was now full of previous meals as well as blood. "The medicine you are giving me isnt working." Danny wheezed. "its always gets worse before it gets better. These biotics should help out your autoimune." She said positively.

Danny slowly turned to Cameron and glared his eyes flashing green. "I dont belive your bullshit for a minute." HE growled. "I..Want..To... Go.. home." He said slowly. Cameron backed up in surprise at Danny's now glowing eyes but kept her compusre. "You will be able to go home as soon as you are better." Cameron said asertively. Dannys eyes flicked back and forth in agravation as if trying to find an exit. Cameron saw this and pushed her pager to beep the rest of the team in. 'You cant keep me here forever Vlad." He growled as he pulled the Iv put and anything else that was attached to him and shakily stood up. "Vlad? Dear its me Dr. Cameron." Cameron said calmly. She now realized that more than likely Dany was in a state of delerihm or confuson. She slowly started to walk up to him only to find herself hitting an unseen sheild. Just than House and the other two members came in and saw the scene. Danny was backed up against the wall holding his hands out infront of him as if to sheild himself from cameron who was a few feet away still trying to calm the boy down.

"What happened?" House demanded. Cameron turned and seemed just as confused as they rest of them. "I don't know he just started freaking out. HE seems to think he is being held captive by someone named Vlad and wont let anyone near him. House nodded and turned to Chase. "Go get delushioned boy's two freinds and sister they are in the lobby." He instruced chase. "What about his parents?" he asked. "No jsut them.. theose three maybe able to calm him down." he said firmly and with that chase left. he turned to the others left in the room. "Id be careful if i were you two." He informed them. "we are dealling with a very confused and sick superhero." he said serriously but the others just lookeda t him like he was insane. "What the Hell House?!" forman demanded. "This is no time to joke."

"Why would i joke about something like this?" house asked serriously as he pointed to Danny who was now glwoing an errie white. The other two gasped. "What is going on?" forman demanded just as the wwhite light seemed to explode arround them and nearlyeverything turned to ice. "Obviously he is attacking us." House snorted as he just barely ducked an ectoplasmic blast. "Danny Will you please calm down?" House asked annoyed. Danny however didn't anwer he merely glareda thim with his etheral glowing green eyes.

thankfully much to House's relief Jazz,tucker, and Sam came rushing in all holding some strange type of equipment. "took you all long enough. Now calm him dwon before he destroys the whole hospital!" Sam nodded and took step towards danny dodging a blast. Danny was getting really nervous seeing all these people aurrounding him. He couldnt take it. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth. "Cover your ears everyone." Jazz warned. Everyone did as they were told Just as Danny let out his ghoastly wail. glass broke arrround him and shatterd to the floor. Everyone ducked to avoid being hit by glass. Finally the wailing stopped and Danny sunk to his knees coughing up blood. Cameron found the sheild was no longer up and could move forward. but danny's sister got ot him first. Danny weakly tried to fight her of him as he contiuned to cough. "let.....me... cough cough.. go." He wheezed weakly. "danny its ok its me its your sister Jazz." He said holding him close. He looked up at her confused before fear kicked in again and he held on tightly to his sister. "I dont know where i am anymore. WHy aren't we at home?" he asked panicking. "I think.. I am seeing things." he confessed shakily.

House took a look around at the wrecked room. "Well it looks like we are going to have to get you a new room." He said abruptly before turning and leaving. Chase and Forman helped Danny up as Cameron got a wheelchair for him to sit in. Danny muttered his thanks as they helped him. ten minutes later they had him in a new room and hooked up once again. However as a precaution House had given The boy a sedative to keep him calm.

Danny looked at everyone through half lidded eyes and frowned. "Wheres mom and dad?" he slurred as the sedatives took effect. "They um are in a meeting right now." Jazz said slowly not wanting to tell her already unstable brother that his parnets where at a court hearing trying to fight for their right to keep them. Sam and tucker looked elsewhere not wanting to reveal anything yet either. they also knew about the social workers visit.

"OH.." danny said nodding. "Well im going to go to sleep for a little bit .Will you wake me up when mom and dad get here? I kinda miss them." he siad as his eyes closed and sleep took him. Jazz now all buizness turned to ouse and the others. "I appologize for my brother he doesnt normally act like that. It is clear that he isnt allways all there.. His disease must be attcking his mind... I would serriously sujest you allow one of us to be by his side at all times."She informed them. They nodded. House however began to tap his cane in thought. "I wonder.." he said carefully before turning and leaving them once more without a word. "Where is he going?" Sam demanded.

"I think House may know whats wrong with Danny." Cameron said starring curiously after her boss. "This could be a relly good thing.. or a really bad thing."


	8. Chapter 8

Houses team all sat arround the table watching House expectatnly. "Ok so we got a 14 year old kid who was in an lab accident about a year ago and litterlaly barbequed in an unkown substance. shows up at our hospital 2 weeks ago for presumably just a bad accidnet and is sick as a dog coughing and puking blood and other lovely substances... has no hand eye cordination, intense bopdy pains, sieizures, a chemical imballance in his brain that causes unnatural mood swings, and now obviouslly hallucinations or delsuoins." He siad slowly. "Oh and obviously he is a suprhero who i shalf ghoast.."Does anybody know what he might have?"

Cameron looked at him confused. "But i thought we ll agreed he had autoimune." SHe asked confused to which House rolled his eyes. "It steemed into auoimne but you arent looking at the bigger more obvious picture!" He said impaitnatly. FInally he got sick them starign blakly and just decided to tell them. "He has a deadly form of radiation posioning people! Hello use your brains that you suposedly posess!" he said throwing his arms in the air in annoyance. Everyone starred at him in aww and understanding. "But he should be dead by now!" Chase insisted. "ah hello blonde half ghoast." House reminded. His hyper healing ability has been fighting it off for a while now but the posion is obviously now too strong and sprwead out for him to fight it off on his now obviously the next course of action owuld be to set him up for several rounds of blood transfusions and/or start him on chemo." House said triuphantly.

Sam and Jazz sat solemly by Dannys bedside. The boy was still being heavily sedated to keep him from harming himself or others. Danny laid there starring blankly at the celing. the doctors had just informed them of his condition and already started him on the transfusions. they couldnt help but blame themselves for the pardicement Danny was in. They all knew what had happned and yet they didnt tell anyone maybe if they had than Danny wouldnt be as sick as he was now.

The door opened and they grew furious as they heard the al familure voice of Vlad. "Well well. so it is true Danny is really sick." He comented arogantly. "What are you doing here Vlad?" Sam demnaded as she and Jazz stood protectively in front of Danny who still stared obliviously at the cealing. "I am here to check ou t the condition of my soon to be son." Vlad smirked. "After all its only a matter of time before the courts rule Jack as an unfit parent and lord knows Maddie wont leave him." he said disgustedly. "So you are behind this little sceme." jazz said narrowly as sam began to laugh. "This is one of your worst ones yet." sam snickered. "Everyone knows that Mr. Fenton cant hurt a fly and besides you forgot another little tidbit." Sam said knowlingly.

"And pray tell is that girl?" Vlad demanded. "That with my weekly allowance i can hire a lawyer just as good as yours and prove that youra fraud among other things. Are you really willing to risk your reputaion over all this?" Sam asked serriously. "If i were you I would drop the charges while you are ahead."

Vlads eyes glowed green in annoyance as he stomped over to Danny. "Don't think this is over Daniel!" he cursed. Danny slowly turned his head toward vlad and a ghoast of a weak smile crept over his deathly pale face. "heh what a fruitloop." Danny slurred as he looked up at him with unfocused eyes. Jazz patted Dannys leg gently nodding. "Thats right Danny he is a fruitloop among other things." Jazz said glaring at Vlad whose eyes flashed green. "I don't care if young Daneil is dying my vengencance will come swiftly soon enough." Danny senseing danger even in his stupor started to weakly thrash as his eyes faintly glowed green. Both Sam and JAzz tried to calm him down but he was near hystrics. "Great Job Vlad you have manged to upset him."Sam growled as danny began to hyperventalate. Just than Maddie walked in. Vlad senseing this disapeared in a flash before she could notice him. She however did notice her sons erratic breathing. "Whats wrong with Danny?" She asked franticly as she also tried to calm him down. "Lets just say he saw something unpleasant."Sam said as Jazz glared at the door annoyed. "More like someone. Vlad came in here and threatened us." JAzz growled. "He did what! Why that no good rotton.." Maddie stopped Mid scentence and sighed. "I know that he wants parental rights of Danny but i didn't actually think he would come here."She said surprised as she leaned over danny who was now thrashing less. "Thats right honey calm down mommy is here." She said soothingly. "Vlad isnt here anymore. He is gone." Danny seemed to calm at hearing his moms voice and was soon in a deep sleep. Maddie noticed that he was no longer hooked up to the blood transfussion and was about to say something When cameron and a nurse came in. they saw it at once and fixed it so he was once again resieving his blood transfusion. "Why does my son need a transfusion?" Maddie asked concered.

cameron looked saddly over at the mom wondering how to break it to her that her own invention was killing her only son. "Mrs. Fenton your son is dying from radiation posioning." She informed Maddie whose eyes widened in realization. "The portal.. but than.. Oh god I am killing my son!" maddie cried out fearfully as she clenched her son close to her and began to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Maddie Fenton stood in her basement lab starring wordlessly at the portal her and her husband had for so long cherished. It was hard to belive that the very thing she had slaved over for years had consumed her life. She was ashamed to admit it but she had even pushed her own two kids aside for it. How many hours has she wasted hunting ghoasts when she coulda been spending time with Danny and Jazz? It was no wonder Danny was so distant with her. She has hardly even been giving him a second glance! Now after all is said and done what did she have to show for it?

Nothing good thats for sure. Her only son was deathly sick with radiation posioning due to her blasted portal and his autoimune disorder that she knew nothing about till now. Plus thanks to all that ghoast hunting she and Jack were being questioned on their parental abilities. They were now endanger of losing her only two sweet children. Just than something hit her. Danny's accidnet was almost a year ago! How could he not show any serrious signs till now. Something wasn't right.

After a few minutes of searching she found a piece of her sons hair. SHe placed it under a microscope and nearly fell over. His Dna sample was riddled and ecoplasim... there was no denying it... He had at least 40 to 50 % ghoast DNA. That would explain why it hadn't shown up till now. His ghoast DNA was surviving as a pro fighter for his body continuously waging war with his autoimmune and trying in vain to suppress the Poison ruthlessly invading his body. This was not good... If House couldn't cure her son in time the ghost DNA would spread and Danny would die. She looked at her watch and sighed. It was time for her to go to the court hearing. She only prayed that all went and she didn't lose her kids. She honestly didn't know what she would do if that were to happen.

Sam and Tucker sat by a drug induced Danny who was starring blankly at the tv not even noticing what was on. House had to make sure that he was constantly sedated for his safety as well as the safety of others. His fever was quite high and he was delirious. It was still unclear if He was out of the deep end of the water yet but House and his crew had assured the teens that they would do all they could to make sure he made it through. "I can't afford another casualty." House had responded cynically.

"Jazz pick me up some more soda.. there's barely any in the fridge." Danny ordered Sam thinking she was his sister. "And don't wait up for me. I got a lotta ghost to kill.. lots and lots of ghosts." He slurred seriously. Sam nodded just agreeing with him. "Of course Danny but what do you say we stop the ghosts later. We need to get that.. umm thing done first." Sam said gently brushing her fingers through his matted sweaty hair. Danny nodded slowly agreeing even though he honestly didn't know what she was referring to. "Yea that .. one thing.. needs to get done." He said waving his hand vaguely. He felt a tug on his arms and gazed confused at the tubes in his arms and frowned. He tried to tug at them but Tucker stopped him. "Dude you need those your getting another round of blood transfusion remember?" Tucker reminded pretty sure that Danny had forgot. "someone is trying to.. trying to.. ki..ll me."Danny laughed deleriously. "Serriously Jazz don't forget .. to get...a.. cat." He repremended his friends before he fell silent and was once again starring blankly at the tv.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuddy walked in the medical examining room only to find House sitting beside a recently deceased patent eatting a plate of pasta. "Where did you get that food?" Cuddy asked frowning. House looked down at the plate thoughtfully as he chewed. "Wilson left it for me in the the fridge here isnt that nice?" House smirked.

"House... You stole his lunch again didnt you?" Cuddy stated. House only shrugged and contined to eat. "Shouldn't you be with your paitant Greg?" She tried again. "Why should I? I am not needed unless something goes wrong..after all its already solved remember Dear." he said the last word mockingly. " Diagnosis:Lupis with a case of severe radiation posioning. Treatment: blood transfushions and posiably radiaiton treatment along with a now life long addiction to medicine that should boost his imune system back into shape." He yawned.

"What did you give him for his delushions?" Cuddy snapped.

"A highly powerful form of sedatives." House answered as he stuffed his mouth with more pasta. "Dont worry he is so stoned right now that he probably is on cloud nine." House said dismisvely.

...

"You know what Tucker... I... really love you man.. not in a gay way but... you know in a completly metrosexual way." Danny confesed to a very unnerved Tucker who only laughed nervously. "Thats great man I like you too." Tucker winced. "But could you please let go of my hand?" He pleaded.

...

"GO to your patinet and check up on him every once and a while... and lay off on all the drugs you are putting him on for petes sake!" Cuddy ordered.

House blinked a moment. "Why its not going to kill him I asure you." He stated.

"I am not worried about you killing him.. I am worried about his freinds mental health as well as his own." Cuddy Informed him. House only laughed. "A little insanity never hurt anyone.. Why look at me." Cuddy frowned at his joke. "Thats not funny... You are hardly one to talk." Cuddy said tightly.

line break

Maddie and Jack sat on a court bench as they went over the evidence. They showed clips of Jack trying out a latest experiment only to have it fail and blow up. It showed Danny blatantly moving away form all the inventions and looking nervous. Maddie cringed upon seeing those clips. She knew that Danny didn't like those toys in fact she now suspected she knew why...

"It is clear that Mr. Fenton has been abusing this poor boy." The lawyer argued the opposing lawyer.

"There is no proof that this boy is being actually abused." the other layer countered.

"What about the bruises and broken bones. huh?"

"As has been testified Young Daniel Fenton has been subject to bullying for most of his young life. If anyone is the accused in this case its the school system for not doing anything!" the defendant argued."Also you can't bring his behavior and injuries to the argument and to prove thus I call Doctor House to the stand."

House boredly limped over to the witness stand. "Do you swear to..." The plantliff started only to be interrupted by an annoyed House. "Yes i swear to tell the truth can we get this over with I have work to do.. lives to save."He said sarcastically as he sat down.

"Based on your observations and his medical history would you think that this kid has been abused at all?" the opposing lawer inquired.

"No i would not say that i have found evidence of such. The kid does have radiation poisoning but they is hardly something that could be caused but them. IN fact sense he suffers from Lupus it is enterly possible that he could got that from anything. This disease can also lead himt o bruise easily so i can see why you would think that abuse could be present.. however if you weren't so idiotic you would also know that in most abuse cases the recipient is not comfortable around the abuser and this kid is the most comfortable with him. Now if all you morons would excuse me I have to go give said kid his blood transfusion." With that being said he grabbed his cane and left.

...

Danny blinked blearily around the room as Lisa Cuddy sat and watched him. "It's strange..but I haven't seen my parents lately.." Danny commented causing Cuddy to inwardly cringe. The poor kid still didn't know that his parents were in court or what for.. for that matter. "They have had some business to take care of." Cuddy answered.

"Ghost hunting?" Danny asked suddenly alert. "I imagine the whole town is full of them by now.." He said nervously. "I am not there to help..and my dad is incompetent in that sort of thing.. or much of anything for that matter." He laughed.

"Do you love your father?" Cuddy asked softly.

Danny eyed her weirdly. "Of course I do he is my dad..I mean he does his best...its not like he has beat me or anything..well he shot me once when i was phantom.. but he didn't know so that's ok." He answered dismissively.

"Do you regret or wish that things could of been differently? You know with the whole ghost thing?" Cuddy asked curiously.

Danny laid is head back down and looked at the ceiling and contemplated the question. "Sometimes I wish that I could be a kid more you know...I also don't like the media attention i get when im a phantom.. It makes me nervous..Im not really the type that likes the spot light." He said slowly."However its been kinda fun too you know having all these powers...and I don't really regret every life i help or save. I admit its a drag that I have had to give up a lot of things because of my double life but i don't regret all the good things I have done for others."

"So is house skipping work or something?His sou should be over by ow when is he going to stop by?" Danny demanded shifting gears.

"He has something he had to do too." Cuudy said quickly. Danny scowled at that.

"Everyone is doing something but me.."He pouted.

"Well than we will have to fix that Roadkill huh?" House asked as he entered carrying a bag.

"Whats in the bag?" Danny asked curiously.

Well sense you have to be here for a month at least judging by how sickeningly weak you are.. i thought you would need something that would entrain not just you but me as well. Star wars battle front anyone?" He asked bringing out his ps3. and the game. Danny smiled wide at that. "Your on." Danny said happily. "I'm not going to go easy on you Roadkill." He warned.

Danny smiled even wider. "Neither will I."

Cuddy watched as House set it up and than sat down beisde the bed and began to play with him.. Better watch it house your letting your soft spot show. Cuddy thought amused but still touched.


	11. Chapter 11

Vlad punched the wall. things in the trial were not looking good. It had been moved to another day next week but it still didn't look like he was going to be gaining custody of Danny. He would have to go to plan B. He really didn't want to but HE had no choice. With a push of the button a group ghost's appeared in front of him. "You know what to do. Spare no one there." He instructed and with a nod they all flew off. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I also better go on to phase two while I am at it. Time to bake me some special cookies. I am sure Danny would love some." He sneered.

...

Danny was playing a video game with Tucker and Sam when a nurse named Sally came in with a smile. "Well Danny today is your lucky day someone from school came in today and dropped you off a plate of his moms Homemade cookies." She said producing the plate of scrumptious looking cookies. "I will just set them here by your table ok you all enjoy." And with a wave she left.

Sam looked distrustfully at the plate. "Who would give you cookies Danny?" She asked prodding them.

"I don't know but I am sure it beats the hospital food I had today." Danny shrugged. "I bet it was the homec teacher Mrs Lars did. She had an unnatural crush on me." He said distractedly as he continued to play his game.

"Well creepy teacher or not I am going to have me some." Tucker said as he grabbed a couple and shoved them in his mouth. Seeing that He was still alive Sam hesitantly took one and ate it. Danny also took one and before you knew it the whole plate was empty.

"Them were some good cookies." Tucker said licking his lips.

"Ya I know I ate like 8 of them." Danny said with a burp.

"YOU two are pigs." Sam said eyes narrowed.

"That they are but what do you expect from men." Jazz joked as she entered."So how is my baby brother." She cooed as she messed up his hair.

"I'm 14 not 2 Jazz I'm hardly a baby." Danny scowled crossing his arms.

"Of course my bad." Jazz said with a wink.

...

Jack and Maddie sat on the couch starring blankly at the tv. "YOU know its kinda nice for the house to be this quiet." Maddie commented half halfheartedly.

"Yea it is Maddie..but it will be better when Danny boy is able to return home." Jack pouted.

"It's ok we will get him back and things will be OK." Maddie said positively.

Little did they know a crowd of ghost were headed there way and blood was the only thing on their minds.

 

line break

Danny and his friends sat lazily in their hospital room with the empty plate in front of them as they tried to tune Jazz out as she lectured him on why he shouldn't be eating sweets right now. Danny opened his mouth to protest when his ghost senses went off and he began to shiver. "Shit." he breathed.

"what is it?" Tucker asked with a yawn.

"Ghosts.. i sense a but load of them." Danny said tensely.

"Danny you aren't strong enough to fight. Tell us and we will do it for you." Sam asked concerned as she kept him down.

"They are at my house!" Danny screeched.

"Don't worry Danny We will take care of it." Jazz assured A distressed Danny.

Neither friends responded and Jazz found herself groaning in frustration at Tucker and Sam who were both passed out and fast asleep. Danny tried prodding Sam who was the closest to him but she didn't respond. "Ya Jazz I don't they are going to be helping anytime soon." Danny said pointedly. "Here let me out of these tubes and Wires and I can help you." Danny slurred.

"You don't sound too hot yourself." jazz commented. "Maybe you should lay down and sleep."

"Alright but if you need help call me on the fenton phones." Danny instructed.

"No worries little brother I got this covered you are not the only one that can fight." Jazz smirked and left with a final wave.

...

Blood it was everywhere... Jazz felt nauseous just looking at carnage that was once her house. Her once childhood home was now a pile of bloody rubble. They two impaled bodies sticking out of the rubble made it clear neither survived. She didn't have long to grieve because her ghost tracker piked up another single leading her to none other Than a park that was now being overrun by ghosts...ghosts that were showing no mercy.

Jazz fought off the enemy with such rage that she didn't even notice when they were all defeated. She just kept on shooting till she had no energy to do so anymore. Finally she dropped to her knees and starred at the lifeless corpses that littered the once glistening park. She knew them all in some way. This town after all was not a very big one. There was tuckers parents, Star and Paulina from school, the ice cream man...and a couple other unfortunate souls. Jazz sobbed into her hands as it all final sunk in.. the terribleness of it all.. How could it get any worse than this?

...

House came into Danny's room and leaned heavily onto his cane and frowned looking from the bed to the door. "huhh... You know I could of sworn that My patient was a moody teenager not a toddler." He stated thoughtfully.

A giggle erupted from a raven haired pale little blue eyed boy that looked disturbingly a lot like Danny. "Dadda." The tot said giggling as he held his arms out to a perplexed House.


	12. Chapter 12

Previously.

House came into Danny's room and leaned heavily onto his cane and frowned looking from the bed to the door. "huhh... You know I could of sworn that My patient was a moody teenager not a toddler." He stated thoughtfully.

A giggle erupted from a raven haired pale little blue eyed boy that looked disturbingly a lot like Danny. "Dadda." The tot said giggling as he held his arms out to a perplexed House.

..................

"What the hell?" house said as he scanned the room now also noticing a African American boy wearing lose clothes twice his size and a raven haired girl wearing only a over sized black shirt. Both also toddlers. The girl appeared to be more mature. "Dr. House? " She squeaked. "I know this is going to be hard to believe but..I am SAM Manson and that on the bed is Danny." She said slowly pointing to a still giggling Danny. "And that Idiot putting Popsicle sticks up his nose is Tucker." She added with disgust.

"How?" House asked calmly.

"I don't know but I think its because of the cookies we ate I only had 2 so i seem to be less affected by it but those two pigs ate enough to fatten up a emaciated African child. Sigh I knew those cookies were suspicious."

"Once again logic defys me." House Murmured.

"Welcome to our world." Sam said grumpily as she tried to stop Tucker from pulling her hair.

...

Jazz hurried into the hospital all the while trying to keep herself in check. When she came into the room however she found the room to be empty.

...

"I can't believe we are stuck babysitting these two kids." Chase grumbled to his girlfriend Cameron.

"I can hwear you you know." Sam pouted already she was developing a lisp and becoming more child like.

"Ohh looky." Tucker said in aww as he walked towards a swivel chair which he took no time to crawl on.

"well at least we don't have to watch Danny too." Foreman said optimistically. "I mean he is still in his room."

...

House stood in front of one of his paitants' trying in vain to contain himself as he listened to the idiot try and tell him that his simple cold was pneumonia. How he hated clinical duty. He was distracted for a moment by a chair that seemed to be moving by itself. a ghost oh joy. House thought sourly. He jumped slightly however When he felt invisible arms grab onto his leg. However the ghost gave himself away when he giggled. "Danny why are you out of your room?" He asked patiently. the toddler immediately became visible and smiled up at House with adoration. "Dadda!" He piped up.

The cold patient looked down in surprise. "When did that kid get here?" he asked startled.

"OH he has been here the whole time you just haven't noticed because of your pneumonia." House said sarcasticly.

House led a smiling Danny to Cuddy who already knew of the incident. "Lisa Hunny please explain to this child that I am not his dad." He demanded impatiently.

"Well Greg I am afraid that you are going to have to deal with it." Lisa said sadly.

It was than that House noticed a crying Jazz sitting on Cuddy's chair. HE looked questioningly at his soon to be wife.

"Mr. and Mrs Fenton were murdered." Lisa informed him solemnly.

"So this concerns me how?" house demanded.

"Well due to the fact that They have no other family left I have decided to adopt them both. I have already filled out the papers only thing left is for you to sign them." Cuddy said smiling happily. After years of trying and being rejected by child care agency's She was now only one step away from gaining not one but two kids. How could Greg deny his wife this?

"I am not happy about this but since this kid is convinced that I am his god forsaken dad i might as well. Its not like i can get away from him.. trust me i have tried." Greg said seriously.

Cuddy looked down at a beaming Danny. "Dadda pway Hide and seek wif me!" Danny said giggling.

"Aww he thinks you have been playing with him." Cuddy smiled as she ruffled the tots hair. She stopped after a moment and looked serious again. Also his friend Tuckers family has been killed as well..and I can't seem to get a hold of Miss Mansons Parents." She added as she picked up Danny who instantly latched on and cuddled up to her.

"Of course.." House said dryly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next is super son

Foreman sat down on his desk doing House's paperwork as little Tucker sat on the ground fumbling with his PDA. Foreman glanced down and smiled lightly as he watched him play. This kid was kinda growing on him. He felt bad for what happened to his parents and hoped someone would come and claim him. "Hey Mister Where are my pwarents?" Tucker asked curiously.

"They are umm...not here right now." Foreman said slowly not sure what to say. Tucker looked at him thoughtfully before nodding. "Oh ok." He said simply.

...

Jazz couldn't believe how much her life had changed in less than a month. Her kid brother was now sickly and required constant medical attention.. both their parents were murdered and now Danny was a 2 year old with no memory of his real parents. Even Tucker and Sam were affected. Tucker was being fostered by 's Sister because his real parents were also dead and Sam's parents refused to acknowledge that this new Toddler version of her was really her. So now she were miraculously being raised by Dr. Cameron and Chase who had deiced that they were financially stable to take care of her and so that she wouldn't have to be away from her two friends. Greg and Lisa had now finalized the adoption for Jazz and Danny and they got a special nanny for Danny to watch and monitor him while they had to work. Since Danny still retained his ghost powers. He was a little harder to take care of than most toddlers.

They hadn't seen any sign of Vlad whom by now Jazz knew was responsible for this mess but Jazz knew it was only a matter of time before he striked again. Jazz was sure that He would try and do something to Danny that is if his nanny didn't try and kill him first.

...

"Daniel House you unfreeze this door and let me out at once!" Nanny demanded furiously from inside the closet as a floating tot giggled and rolled around in the air he was floating in just outside the door.

"Nan stuck! Nan stuck! hahahahaha!" Danny giggled.

"Let me out this instant!" Nanny demanded.

"Pwromise me tweat!" Danny bargained.

"Daniel for the love of god let me out or I will kill you permanently!" Nanny screeched but Danny was no longer listening and now had the tv on and was watching a cartoon.

Two hours later House arrived home and heard the Nanny's please but ignored them and turned to Danny. "Ice on the door nice." He commented with a smirk. "Let's go get something caffeinated so that you can't sleep for mommy. That will teach her to give me clinical duty at night." he said as he put a coat on Danny both left as the pounding in the closet continued.

Once in the Car Danny smiled wide as he began to childishly chant. "TWeat Tweat! I gets a Tweat!"

House eyed him from his mirror in the front seat and smiled softly. Parenting wasn't so bad after all. Besides Danny was a very fun kid to work with..He kinda reminded him of a younger less cynical version of himself. Now if only he could stop him from tormenting the nanny as...much. Good thing his wife was going to be home soon other wise who knew how long that woman would be stuck in there. Eh.. there was enough space in there for her. why worry?" he thought shrugging. besides give or take 10 or 12 years his son would be a superhero again saving her ass. They could call it even than.


End file.
